explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Creepers
Creepers are an species of mob, and recurring characters on ExplodingTNT videos. Appearance The generic Creeper is just like the original Minecraft one: an strange green and gray animal with a scary face. However, in ExplodingTNT videos, there are shown many species of Creepers: * Pink Creepers: Usually refered to as the female ones. They have a pink color instead of green. * Diamond Creepers: The rarest ones, only show in If Creepers were Made Out of Diamond. These Creepers are fully-made of diamond, and have the same color as them. Also, they don't die when exploding, and its explosion radius is very much bigger than the normal. When destroyed with a Pickaxe, they finally die making an humoungous explosion, and generating diamond blocks between the debris. The only Diamond Creeper has ever existed was UglyCreep2001. * Creepers with Arms: Every Creeper in the game turned into this one in If Creepers had arms. These Creepers have the same color and face than the generic one, but they have got the bipedal shape, just like players and zombies. * Justin Creepers: Instead of their signature face, these Creepers have got Justin Biever's face pasted on their head, making players to die just by seeing his face. Also, they sing very bad, just like Biever. However, every species have a common fact: they attack by exploding and dying, like living TNT. List of known Creepers * Uglycreep2001 * CreeperLover99 * Creeper (if Creepers went to School) * Creeper (Why Creepers Are Scared of Ocelots) * Creeper 999993233 * Creeper (Why Creepers Are Evil) * The other Creeper (Why Creepers Are Evil) Personalities Most Creepers are evil creatures, only wanting to blow up and killing players, even if that means dying. Most time they attack alone, but sometimes they go in packs. Some of them are very presunmtous, Diamond Creepers and with arms overall. However, Creepers have a senseless fear of ocelots, and they run from them each time they see one. Only his meow makes them to get scared. Also, Creepers seem to like playing basketball, even though they have no arms. They like cheese too, and they are one of the less entities in Minecraft able to diferentiate it from sponges. Relationships Players Players and Creepers are natural enemies. Meanwhile Creepers tend to chase and blow up Players, they have a big notoriety between them, as the Players are usually scared from them, though sometimes they make fun of their shape. ExplodingTNT Though Creepers sometimes prey on the TNT Mouse too, they are essential to him, as their gunpowder is needed to craft TNT. In If Mobs were Removed, with the dissapearance of Creepers, and that way TNT becoming uncraftable, ExplodingTNT ran out of TNT and died. Donald Trump The politician seems to dislike Creepers like he does with latinoamericans in real life. This is seen in If Donald Trump Owned Minecraft, as he tried to build an huge wall to separate Players and Creepers. Ocelots Though Ocelots doesn't seem to hate Creepers (in fact, one of them fell in love with a Creeper and another one turned UglyCreep2001 into a Diamond Creeper), the last ones are insanely afraid of them. Villagers In What Creepers Do when Nobody's Around, it is shown Creepers and Villagers have a close relationship, as Creepers are actually the ones who build Villages in exchange of TNT blocks and, sometimes, Creepers and Villagers even get married. Trivia * When Creepers get happy, or when they are actually nice (in rare occasions), his creepy mouth turns upside mouth, turning his sad-angry face into a happy face. * Creepers are often mistaken with celery sticks by noobs. * In most ExplodingTNT videos, TNT is used to exaggerate Creeper explosions, making them very much bigger than they actually are. * Some Creepers seem to be actually smart. For example, a Creeper in the video 10,000 TNT V.S. 100 Creepers was able to differentiate cheese from sponges, very unlike most players. Category:Mobs Category:Species Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters